bonkiofandomcom-20200214-history
Bonk Leagues
Bonk Leagues is a third-party utility website that supplies various additional features for bonk.io. Features include: a Skin Editor, Skin Manager, XP Checker, Quick Play Map Checker and a Bonk.io Server Status Checker. all for bonk.io. It is an open-source website, and the source code of all of the things to do with Bonk Leagues can be found at the GitHub here. The website is located at: https://bonkleagues.github.io/. On the website itself, it describes Bonk Leagues and its features as: Bonk Leagues is a useful website for the popular game bonk.io where you can: - Create and edit skins with revolutionary drag-and-drop controls with our Skin Editor, - Manage, save and share unlimited skins with ease with our Skin Manager, - Easily see a player's XP with our XP Checker, ''- And use many more tools for your bonk.io needs... (see the menu above)'' Bonk Leagues also owns the most populous bonk.io-related Discord server, named the Bonk Leagues Discord server, currently with over 6,600+ members. Tools *Bonk Leagues Skin Editor - "The best way to make bonk.io skins, with an intuitive drag-and-drop skin editor." *Bonk Leagues Skin Manager - "Save, load, manage and share unlimited amounts of skins for bonk.io." *Bonk.io XP Checker - "Easily check any Bonk player's XP, just by typing their username." *Bonk.io Quick Play Map Checker - "See a list of all the maps currently in the Quick Play rotation, as well as the statistics of these maps." *Bonk.io Server Status - "Check bonk.io's server status." List of services along with descriptions are from https://bonkleagues.github.io/more.html. History 'January, 2017' At first, Bonk Leagues was initially created as a tournament platform for bonk.io (hence the name) but was then, a few weeks after launch, changed into a malicious cheat client for Bonk.io which gave all its users the highest level possible at the time (which was around the 4500 mark). Bonk Leagues gained huge popularity at the time gaining over 700 brand new users daily, this was due to the skin stealing, the unlimited skin layers and other popular features at the time, the users had the Leagues tag in their name which caused the huge growth. However, soon after release at the time Chaz fixed most of the exploits that were being used and then soon after Bonk Leagues shut down. 'January, 2018' After a long period of inactivty Discoli, Finbae and its_magic teamed up once again to work on Bonk Leagues as a group and make it better than it ever was before. However, they now had a new, less malicious goal: to transform it into a utility and tool website for bonk.io, instead of a hacked client for it. As a result, it now offers more features than before. The Skin Manager was first launched on 7th January 2018. '11th February, 2018' On the 11th February 2018, the Bonk Leagues Discord server was opened to the public for the very first time. While initially created for discussion of Bonk Leagues only, and update changelongs, it soon evolved to focus much more on Bonk as a whole, and eventually became the bonk.io-related Discord server with the most members. '18th - 19th March, 2018' On the 18th March 2018, ProBond, on behalf of the M4K server (now Bonk.io Community Discord server) with an annoucement regarding Bonk Leagues. As screencap of the annoucement can be seen here. The annoucement noted that Bonk Leagues was, amongst other things, "storing all user information" including bonk.io passwords from users that used the Skin Manager on the website, and also apparently delibrately taking down bonk.io to promote their own server status checker. After the annoucement was posted, Discoli, Finbae and Dionysus (Bonk Leagues developers) were permanently banned from the server (however developer its_magic was not banned, for some reason). This announcement is believed to have been instigated by Chaz, based on evidence he found. Within a few hours of the initial annoucement in M4K, Finbae, on behalf of the Bonk Leagues discord server, came out with an annoucement in response, debunking the major points made. Their annoucement can be seen here. The response claimed that all of the points made in the annoucement were either based on misleading or outright wrong information and that Chaz had failed to contact them to discuss this before contacting M4K to post the annoucement. While Chaz himself has also come out and said that the points were taken out of context or misleading (as seen in these screencaps from DM conversations), there is also evidence showing that Chaz could have been mainly in the wrong here for being extremely outright in saying that Bonk Leagues was stealing information, and that he caused the mixup entirely, without having sufficient evidence. ProBond, or any administrative force on the M4K bonk.io discord server, did not respond formally to the whole situation after this, and stood by the original decision to keep the Bonk Leagues developers banned, despite all the evidence against the original announcement. They did not issue any formal statements to any Bonk Leagues staff despite appeal from Bonk Leagues staff and even other M4K staff. Due to frustration of the whole situation, on the 19th March 2018, Discoli decided to independently take down (DDoS) bonk.io and other multiplayer.gg games using previously found exploits. This was discovered by Chaz, and resulted in him being kicked out of the Bonk Leagues development team entirely and banned from the Bonk Leagues Discord server (with a statement here), and has also prompted Chaz possibly getting police involved with Discoli. However, on 27 August 2018, Bonk Leagues developer Finbae successfully appealed his ban and was allowed once again into the BCD (formerly M4K) server. '31st March, 2018' On the 31st March 2018, a very large update for the Bonk Leagues website was released, in which the new Bonk Leagues Skin Editor was first released, alongside major updates for the Skin Manager tool, including a new UI, and much more customization amongst other things. The full changelog can be found here. Development team Current team members 'Finbae' *Frontend web developer and manager *Bonk Leagues Skin Manager creator, along with most other website tools. *Graphics designer 'its_magic' *Backend developer and manager *Bonk Leagues Skin Editor creator *Discord bot developer and manager No longer in team ''Discoli *''The original founder of Bonk Leagues *''No longer developing for Bonk Leagues, removed from the team on 19/03/2018 due to malicious actions perpetrated by him.'' Dionysus *''Ex-helper on the backend for Bonk Leagues'' *''No longer developing for Bonk Leagues, due to them quitting bonk.io as a whole.'' Category:Discord Category:Features Category:Informational